


Too Cool to Care

by Vadianna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (for real this time there aren't a lot of feelings), (no actual violence), (no blood), Blindfolds, Bondage, Classic Kylux™, Edging, Foreplay, Hux is a horrible tease, Knifeplay, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensation Play, Threats of Violence, belt, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadianna/pseuds/Vadianna
Summary: PWP Plot 32: Kylo is tied to a bed and blindfolded. Hux helps.Kylo Ren slights Hux in the bedroom, accusing him of being boring after Kylo is too tired to keep it up.  In retaliation, Hux invites him to an anonymous hotel room in Canto Bight and shows him just how imaginative he can be.  Kylo, not entirely sure Hux won't use the opportunity to eliminate his rival, agrees to everything Hux suggests.





	Too Cool to Care

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags! I put more detail in the end notes for anyone that needs it.

“Is this it? Did you think a cheap room in Canto Bight would automatically make sex better?”

Kylo faced Hux in the tiny suite, crossing his arms and trying to look annoyed. Truthfully, he’d been looking forward to this - a thoughtless slight against Hux’s sexual technique the week before had hit the mark more than Kylo had intended, and he’d been surprised when Hux’s reaction had been to schedule a “business retreat” in Canto Bight.

Hux had answered the door to the suite in nothing but a robe, his normally overstyled hair hanging loose around his face, the color much lighter than Kylo had imagined. He’d never seen Hux with his hair loose and clean before, and he'd had to mask his surprise with the first insult that came to him.

The room itself was underwhelming, though. It looked like every cheap room across the galaxy, cleaner due to the setting - a bed that was borderline too small for the two of them, no windows, a small 2-drawer stand, a cheap holoset in front of an uncomfortable navy blue couch, and a doorway that presumably led to a ‘fresher. There was a requisite worn-down carpet, plain white walls, and Hux’s boots positioned very precisely by the entrance.

Kylo had been imagining soft fabrics, dim lighting, a soft bed, and a view of the Canto Bight skyline all week. Not this. Maybe he should have. Kylo’s instigating sexual insult had been that Hux was boring and predictable. The room seemed to prove his point.

Hux did not react to Kylo's comment about the room, and maintained his usual neutral expression as he studied Kylo. “You accused me of a lack of imagination, not poor decoration choices. Had I known you were interested in flowers, wine, and silk sheets, I would have taken that into consideration.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “If I go all the way to Canto Bight for sex, I expect at least a xeno threesome.”

“You sound disappointed.”

“I am.”

“I understand.  You’re usually so good at setting the mood and experimenting. Not to mention all those times you’ve told me exactly what you like in bed. It’s no wonder you’re disappointed in my sexual performance.”

That was all sarcasm, of course.  He and Hux had begun an arrangement in which Kylo enjoyed fucking the uptight general until he came apart beneath him, while the uptight general was allowed to see him without his helmet on and enjoy Kylo’s exquisite cock. The sex was infrequent, usually fast and angry and impromptu in an office or meeting room. They had only planned far enough ahead to use a bed a handful of times, though Kylo found himself wanting more. His sexual insatiability bothered him, enough that he’d been annoyed and critical of himself during their last meeting, and had been unable to come.

Hux, being Hux, had told him that he should have expected failure of him sooner or later. Kylo had blamed Hux, calling him boring and unexciting.

Sex with Hux was anything but boring, and Kylo was growing concerned that it was _too_  exciting. But Hux had left the room angry after Kylo's insult, and had sent him an invitation to Canto Bight the next day, with a date and time to meet him in this room.

Kylo smirked at Hux’s sarcasm, but couldn’t think of a sharp enough comeback to continue. When he was silent for too long, Hux stepped forward, drawing a long swathe of black fabric from the pocket of his robe.

“If you’re through with your version of foreplay, I’d like to begin. I’m going to blindfold you with this.”

Kylo raised his eyebrows as he studied the fabric more closely. Hux held it draped between his hands, the black contrasted against the soft, pale skin of his palms.  “You think you’re going to blindfold me?”

“Does that mean yes or no? This will be much easier if you don’t turn it into a pissing contest.” Hux raised his own eyebrows. “Unless you’re interested in fluids.”

Kylo was immediately wary. He really shouldn’t let Hux cover his eyes. Hux was as likely to kill him as sit on his dick, and Kylo was fairly sure he knew which Hux would prefer. Still, they were here, and he shouldn’t show a weakness in front of Hux.

“Fine. You know I can still see with the Force.” This was not true, but Kylo had found that one of the benefits of killing every Force-sensitive being in the galaxy was that no one was left to contradict him.

Hux scoffed, but closed the distance between them and leaned in close, wrapping the blindfold around Kylo’s eyes and hair. Hux was surprisingly gentle, careful not to knot Kylo’s hair into the tie. The cloth was even softer than it looked, and warm from being against Hux’s body. Surprisingly opaque. He couldn’t see a thing.

He felt Hux’s breath ghost against his cheek for a moment, then felt the brush of his fingertips and the slight sound of his bare feet against the smooth floor as he stepped back.

“Another thing. You are not to use your Force powers this evening. Not until we’re both finished.”

Kylo frowned. “What’s with all these orders? Normally we just tear each other’s clothes off.”

“You’re the one that said you were bored. That I didn’t have an imagination.”

“Yeah. I’ve also told you more than once that I don’t take orders from you.” It was easier than saying no. Kylo wasn’t sure he liked where this was going, though he didn’t know if he would stop himself now. He was unwilling to back down from a challenge, even from Hux.

“This isn’t a mission. This is sex.”

“Then why are you ordering me around? What do you think I’m going to do with the Force?” He gestured to the blindfold. “This is more like an execution than a blowjob.”

His voice was growing louder, betraying his unease, and he clenched his fists and willed his temper back under control. Hux, who would normally shout right back, only made a dismissive noise, and answered in a level voice.

“I wasn’t planning to suck your dick, no. And I suppose we can discuss the limits to your power when we get to that point.” He paused, and there was a rustle of fabric, though it didn’t sound like Hux was moving around the room. “Undress.”

“What, put on a show for you, when I can’t see?”

“Yes. That’s exactly what I want.”

Kylo thought about telling Hux no, just to be contrary. But what was the point of that? He was going to take off his clothes anyway. And he liked showing off his body to Hux. So. There was no problem.

He went slowly, starting with unsnapping his collar and the fasteners on the shoulders of his tunic. But it was strange - normally he would have undressed confidently, and with a certain degree of smugness. He knew Hux found him physically attractive. He'd looked particularly annoyed the first time Kylo had gotten fully naked in front of him. But without being able to see Hux or himself, there was an edge of… vulnerability to it, that came with the blindfold. He felt his face begin to heat as he pulled off his belt, his tunic, his undershirt, and then lowered his suspenders.

He paused. Knowing that Hux was watching him, it was a little…

“Go on,” Hux prompted. “You can’t fuck me through your trousers.”

That effectively shattered the strange mood, and Kylo had his pants and boots off promptly, standing naked but for the blindfold, arms out and legs spread. Thankfully, he’d accomplished it without getting hard. He would have hated responding to Hux's experiment so soon.

“Is this naked enough for you? Do you really think it’s going to be different for me with the blindfold on?”

“We’ll see.”

Another rustle of fabric, and Kylo felt Hux’s soft hands at his waist, one drifting to the small of his back.

“This way. On the bed.”

Hux guided Kylo with the hand on his back, and again, something about the unexpected gentleness of Hux’s touch, the fact he was naked and sightless and allowing himself to be led-

It was exciting. He put a hand down to hide a twitch of interest from his cock, and felt the edge of the mattress against his shin. He nearly jumped as Hux’s soft voice was suddenly at his ear.

“Modesty? You haven't been shy about showing me your cock before.”

“Neither have you. But you’re the one who blindfolded me.”

“You’ve never once expressed interest in my cock. In fact, the only thing you talk about when you fuck me is how much I must be enjoying _your_  cock.”

That made Kylo smile. He had a nice cock. It was big.

There was pressure at his waist again, and Kylo, understanding that Hux wanted him to sit down on the bed, resisted slightly. He didn’t want to be pushed around by Hux, and considered saying so. But Hux grew more insistent, pushing him backwards to sit and climbing into Kylo's lap.

Kylo felt the pressure of Hux’s thighs against his, firm and slightly colder than his own. But it took only a moment to understand that Hux was bare under his robe as Hux settled himself and Kylo could feel the heat between his legs, the tickle and itch of Hux’s hair against his skin. Something about feeling but not seeing it was extremely arousing, and he felt his face color again despite himself. All protests died on his tongue and he obligingly moved back on the bed, allowing Hux to maneuver him with his thighs and hands.

With Hux remaining silent, the moment was growing more intimate than Kylo was used to. He began to grow erect under Hux’s silent attentions, and once again berated himself for making this too easy for Hux. So he broke the silence with more of the usual arguments.

“Is it the bed, Hux? Were you hoping that the softer bed would be hotter?”

“I knew the bed would be better, this is Canto Bight.” Hux did not take the bait for their usual argument. He’d maneuvered them more-or-less into position on the bed, with Kylo’s head on the pillow and his face turned up to the ceiling. He’d settled back on Kylo’s thighs, and _stars_ , Kylo could feel every twitch of his thighs, the heat of that small ass, the soft fabric of the robe draped around him. He remembered, suddenly and vividly, one of the more exciting times they’d had together, where Hux, very angry after an argument, had stripped off his pants and boots and sat on Kylo’s lap. Kylo had slumped further down in the chair he was in and supported Hux's narrow ass with one hand as he ground himself down on Kylo’s cock.

Kylo had started many fights after that, hoping for the same results. And sometimes, they’d wound up in Hux’s quarters. But they had yet to repeat the lap performance.

His cock twitched again, and Kylo shifted, wondering if it would be okay to ask for it now. No sense in pretending he didn’t _like_  sex, right? That would waste the trip. But when he reached around to slip his hands along Hux’s thighs and inside his robe, Hux grabbed his wrists, squeezing tightly and massaging his palms with a thumb.

“I am going to tie your hands to the headboard. But you have to want that, and you have to keep them there, and not use your strength or your Force powers to free yourself.”

Kylo froze, Hux's words like cold water to his building arousal. Hux kept the hold on his wrists as Kylo pushed himself up on his elbows, angry. “You think I’m going to let you blind and immobilize me? Do you think I’m stupid?”

He regretted the question immediately, since the answer was _yes_ , but Hux responded by moving forward, pressing their hips together and, fuck, Hux was _already hard_ , and the robe had fallen open, and his chest was pressing into Kylo’s, and he pulled Kylo’s arms above his head and pinned his wrists and all but swallowed his mouth, sucking his lips, his tongue, kissing Kylo breathless. Hux was always the one that kissed, but Hux always kissed him as if he meant it, just as emphatic and pointed as anything he did. Angry, or passionate, or like he would eat Kylo whole. Hux could kiss better than anyone else Kylo had met.

Kylo pulled against his wrists, but Hux held firm. Kylo wanted to pull free, to pull Hux’s hips closer, to take him now, and take him again later, here in this tawdry little motel room that Hux had gotten him, in his robe and his-

He made an involuntary sound of protest into Hux’s mouth when Hux still wouldn’t let him go, blinking angrily against the blindfold and giving in to the urge to grind his hips against Hux’s. Hux pulled back, and suddenly the heat of his mouth was gone, the pressure of his chest, the grip against his wrists. Only his thighs pressed against Kylo’s remained - he was holding himself above Kylo’s lap now.

Kylo grunted and reached for Hux, and Hux’s touch disappeared entirely, his weight shifting on the mattress. Kylo grew annoyed, reaching for where Hux should be, but Hux moved too fast. He was off the bed. Kylo rolled to his side, ready to grab Hux, say that the games were over, but he was stopped by the ghost of a touch along his cheek. He realized it was the tips of Hux’s loose hair, still so unfamiliar to Kylo. The sensation caused an involuntary shiver, amplified by a puff of amused breath exhaled against his ear, the slight warmth of Hux’s breath, the brush of his lips as he spoke.

“You aren’t stupid. But you love stupid risks. This will have to be one of them. If you don’t want this, I’ll leave.”

Kylo paused. Hux was ambitious, and his life would be easier without Kylo in it. He’d made the fact clear on more than one occasion, and Hux’s enemies had a habit of being eliminated ways that could never be traced back to Hux. The anonymous room on Canto Bight, the fact that Kylo had put no trace of his whereabouts into the First Order system, and now Hux was blindfolding him and tying him up?

Hux could and would kill him without thought, would benefit greatly from doing so, would probably very much enjoy straddling Kylo and slipping that little hidden blade of his between his ribs as Kylo slipped him his cock. Every second Kylo spent here was a bad decision.

As he hesitated, Hux ghosted soft fingers down his neck, along his shoulder, down across his ribs, resting his palm on his hip. He squeezed, and sighed again into Kylo’s ear, dragging his teeth along the lobe, probing his tongue behind into the spot that was exactly Kylo’s weakness.

Kylo shivered again.

“Should I leave?” Hux asked in a low voice that vibrated in Kylo’s ear and went straight to his cock.

Kylo made a faint noise of protest, and Hux sat up, a sudden chill where hand and mouth had been. Kylo scowled, rolling onto his back again.

“No,” he said sullenly, hating himself for allowing Hux to know him so well, for being so weak. It would serve him fucking right to die this way. “Bind my hands.”

Hux gave a hum of appreciation, and Kylo heard a sound near his ear, a drawer sliding out and back in. He turned his face toward the noise, trying to think about anything other than being at Hux’s nonexistent mercy.

“Is that why you wanted this room? It came with stuff to tie me up?”

“Something like that,” Hux said, crawling back onto the bed and straddling Kylo’s hips. Kylo felt the heat of the inside of Hux’s thighs again, hotter as he pressed the crease of his ass against Kylo’s half-hard cock. “The First Order headboards are also not conducive to this.”

He grabbed Kylo’s right hand and positioned it above his head while shifting his hips further up Kylo’s chest, his ass settling above his stomach. Kylo tightened his abs experimentally, feeling Hux settle his weight more firmly in response, likely in an attempt to make Kylo uncomfortable. Kylo grinned, flexing again, feeling Hux rise with his indrawn breath.

Hux ignored him, and he felt the brush of the robe against his face, along with the faint heat and clean scent of Hux’s chest. Hux wrapped a thin, soft cord around his wrist, knotting it quickly with both hands. A few more jerks, and Hux withdrew his hand, setting his weight more firmly onto Kylo’s stomach.

Kylo tugged experimentally, turning his face to the right, then back to face Hux. “Shouldn’t my hands be tied together?”

“I’m giving you a choice,” Hux said, grabbing the other hand and pulling it above his head. Kylo felt the cold snap of metal around his wrist, the mechanical click of a lock ratcheting into place. He recognized the binders as the click of a second lock fastened his left wrist to the headboard. “Which would you like? The alusteel, or the cord?”

Kylo frowned, not expecting the choice. He pulled at both again. “I don’t know. You’re the one that’s done this before. Which is better?”

“Have I done this before? This is about you, Ren. Which would you prefer?”

Kylo was annoyed by the choice, after he’d resigned himself to doing whatever Hux said. This felt too much like setting himself up for his own death. But, the cord had more give, and he thought that if the worst happened, he could probably break free.

“The cord,” he confirmed. “The metal is too much like interrogation.”

“It is not,” Hux said simply as the sounds of metal against metal signified that his wrist was free again. There was a more solid sound of the binders hitting the floor, Hux apparently tossing them away. “We use plasma binders for that. How many interrogations have you done, again?”

Kylo was annoyed at the jab, and he shifted under Hux, their skin sliding together as the sweat began to collect between Hux’s thighs and Kylo’s stomach. “I’m not looking at what they’re wearing. I’m too busy using my extremely specialized and powerful abilities to gain access to their memories and strip the truth from them.”

Hux untied his wrist from the headboard, then began binding it to his other wrist. “Yes, I know, you are very special and powerful. Good job. You are truly an asset to the First Order.”

Kylo frowned at the dismissal as Hux leaned above his face again, binding both wrists to the headboard. He flexed his fingers, thinking about reminding Hux of the knife’s edge he was walking, here and always. His power would be diminished with his wrists bound, but he could probably still manage to shove Hux away.

Hux pulled back, rolling off the bed suddenly. “You have that look on your face that says you want to slap me with the Force, or whatever it is you do. You are not to use your Force powers while we are having sex, to free yourself or to stop me, or otherwise. Similarly, you are not to pull free without the Force because you want to touch me.”

“That’s a lot of rules. You know I don’t do well with that.” Kylo pulled against the knot again. Hux hadn’t bound his wrists too tightly. The cords felt soft enough that, if his life depended on it, he could probably pull away from the headboard and defend himself with the Force.

“This isn’t something that is happening to you, Ren. You are participating. Either say yes and we will continue, or no and we will stop.”

“Yeah, yeah, I already said I’d stay,” Kylo said, hating the reminder of his bad decision. “Are we going to stop every few minutes to check and make sure I’m still staying? Just… do whatever you’re going to do. Fuck me, or get on with it, or whatever.”

“That’s rather bold of you,” Hux murmured, half to himself, as he heard the drawer sliding near his head again. “Are you sure you don’t want me to tell you what I’m going to do? You can’t see it.”

“We could have fucked twice by now.”

“Twice in ten minutes? How romantic. No wonder you think I’m the boring one.”

“ _General_.”

“Fine. I will continue at my leisure.”

“ _Faster than that_ ,” Kylo ground out, growing annoyed, pulling at the cord. “And don’t kill me,” he added as an afterthought.

“Don’t kill you? That wasn’t important enough for you to ask before,” Hux said, voice low, as he laid two fingers on the inside of Kylo’s wrist, as if feeling his pulse. Kylo took in a quick breath between his teeth. He was on edge with the strange foreplay, and he hated that the simple touch was enough to quicken his pulse and fill his cock again.

Hux dragged his fingers down Kylo’s wrist, pausing for a moment on the inside of his elbow, then continued to trail them down his outstretched arm, over the inside of his bicep, across the sensitive skin under his arm, across his chest and down the valley of his pecs. Kylo could hear him taking a step next to the bed, the fabric of his robe rustling slightly.

“How like you. To rush ahead, making a bad decision simply because it is the one before you. That’s how you’ll die. You know that, right?”

Hux lifted his hand briefly, skipping Kylo’s stomach and his now-hard cock, then resuming, the slightest touch against the bunched muscle of his thigh, a brief touch on his knee. Kylo could hear him walk around the foot of the bed, pausing briefly.

“You’d stop anything you saw coming, of course. But it’s the enemy next to you, the one you don’t see, that you need to watch.”

Kylo felt something hard and unfamiliar trace up the instep of his foot. He sucked in another breath, and bent his knees, not giving Hux access to his feet. Not yet.

Hux responded by crawling onto the mattress, settling next to Kylo’s hips, not quite touching him. He planted a hand near the top of Kylo’s chest, then pressed something hard next to it.

“Do you know what this is?”

It was cold and smooth, and as Hux dragged it down to Kylo’s stomach, he got it.

“A belt,” he said, voice as steady as he could make it. But he was beginning to breathe harder now, and he hated that he could feel how hot his face had become, that he was growing excited before Hux had laid a single hand on his cock. They’d never tried foreplay before, and this was… a lot. “The buckle. It’s yours. Mine’s bigger.”

Hux scoffed at the innuendo, but confirmed that Kylo was correct. “Yes, very good. It's my belt. Yours is too large to be practical for this.” He lifted the belt up briefly, then pressed it into Kylo's chest again, but this time the edge of the leather strap rather than the buckle. First the thin edge, folded in on itself, then the broad, curved surface of the folded leather. Hux dragged it down the center of his stomach, and Kylo clenched the muscles there involuntarily.

He was very hard from just the teasing, and could feel the first of the precome leaking from the head of his cock. Hux lifted the belt away, then Kylo jumped as he dragged the blunt, folded edge up the length of his cock, pausing briefly at the head. Kylo made a high sound in his throat, tipping his head back and pulling on the cords at his wrists, arching his hips up, hating it.

Fuck. This was… was Hux going to hit him with it? Was that why Kylo was tied up? Kylo would probably stop him before he did, but maybe… maybe he should have stopped him before he- before Hux implied that he was going to somehow use it on his dick. Kylo would stop that. But he was blindfolded, and he had no idea what the fuck Hux was going to do, and it was…

It was _incredible_. He turned his head as Hux moved the belt along the inside of his neck, the slight damp of the precome sticky on his skin. He felt the rasp of leather against the stubble of his jaw as Hux pushed it to the corner of his mouth.

Kylo hated himself for leaning into it.

“Nothing to say? Too bored?”

Kylo, breath coming quickly now, bared his teeth, and he all but gasped when he felt Hux run a thumb along them. He turned away, facing up to the ceiling again, acting less affected than he felt.

“Getting there. You’re taking too long. Hit me with that, or whatever gets you off, then prep me and fuck me.”

“Me, fuck you?” Hux pulled back, straddling Kylo again, the press of his thighs even hotter against the sides of Kylo’s stomach now, scorching, nearly unbearable. Kylo had never known how hot Hux got during sex. “You misunderstand the nature of our arrangement, Ren. You’re the one who fucks like a wild bantha. I quite like making you do all the work.”

The hiss of air and impact of the belt against the mattress, at Kylo’s right armpit, made him jump. The movement was abortive, both because of Hux’s weight on his stomach and his bound hands. The headboard creaked against the sudden jerk.

“But you are right not to trust me with this.” Hux’s thumb found Kylo’s lips again, and Kylo felt the last of his self-preservation instinct flee as he opened his mouth and felt Hux’s thumb press against his tongue. After a moment, Hux pressed down, and Kylo opened his mouth wider.

Hux pushed his thumb in and out twice before he leaned in, kissing Kylo again, more aggressive this time. Hux was still hard, his cock even hotter than his thighs, and pushed his hips into Kylo’s stomach as he ravished Kylo’s mouth with his tongue. Teeth, tongue, and nothing kind, but the taste of Hux was sweet, and Kylo made another involuntary sound into his mouth as he pulled against the cords, dying to touch him.

Hux paused at kylo's small moan, smiling against Kylo’s lips. Kylo inhaled sharply, because Hux never smiled, and he couldn’t see, he wanted to see it-

He felt the texture of the belt on his tongue as Hux slid it in, then folded it, sliding another section atop it. He did this three times, until Kylo’s mouth was full, then a fourth, stretching his jaw as far as it would go, jamming Kylo’s mouth open.

“There,” he said, sounding satisfied, leaning up again and swinging his leg over Kylo’s hip, settling alongside him. “Hold that for me. You’re much safer that way.”

Kylo moaned against the belt, breathing hard through his nose. It was his choice to hold it in his mouth, he could push it out with his tongue and tell Hux to stop. But he didn't. Instead, he arched his neck and pulled at the headboard hard enough to rattle it. His cock was so hard it hurt, and he grunted, tossing his head in agitation. Nothing had touched his cock but the belt now, and he needed pressure there, needed to come soon. This was the most foreplay that Kylo had ever had in his life - Hux was right about that.

“I’m glad you gave permission earlier. It saves us both the trouble.” Hux slid off the bed, and for several terrible seconds, Kylo heard nothing except for the sound of his own harsh breathing, sucked in through his nose. His cock throbbed, every inch of his skin was alight with heat and desire, and he could feel more precome on his stomach. He moaned against the belt.

“The belt saves us both your bragging, too. About your dick, about how you could end this anytime you wanted. About how I’m no match for you.”

Kylo felt something soft sliding against his right shin, the texture of it catching on the fine hairs there. Hux drug it down to his feet, which were still planted flat on the bed. When Hux laid it across the tops of both feet, Kylo realized it was another cord.

“It saves a lot of tedious back-and-forth when I ask about this. You already agreed, so we’re moving much faster now.”

Kylo groaned as he felt Hux wrap the thin, soft cord several times around both ankles. He felt the saliva gathering against the belt in his mouth, and he had his eyes clenched beneath the blindfold. He pushed up against his feet, pushing his hips into the air, meeting no resistance. Having his feet bound too was - that was even more vulnerability, more control to Hux. So stupid, so dangerous. But he wanted that, so badly. He wanted to touch his cock. _Needed_  that. He wanted Hux to touch his cock, he wanted Hux’s mouth against his cock, he _wanted_ -

Hux pulled sharply against Kylo’s ankles. Kylo resisted, knew that he could stop this, stop it any time he wanted. If Hux insisted, Kylo really would pull himself free, would at least be able to touch himself until he rid himself of the building orgasm, and then he could _think._

Hux pulled again, and Kylo moaned, hating himself as he settled his ass against the bed and allowed Hux to pull his legs straight, binding them to the foot of the bed. Hux bound his feet much tighter than he had his wrists. Kylo tipped his hips side to side in frustration, making an angry noise. Perhaps _now_ , now Hux would continue-

“It saves us trouble, too, for this part.”

Kylo heard a barely audible _snap_  that he didn’t recognize, then something against the hard, callused skin at the ball of his foot, another sensation he couldn’t place. He tried to jerk away, tried to bend his knee, but found he couldn’t. Whatever Hux held, he pulled it down, and the light sensation, a single point, trailed against the soft sole of Kylo’s foot.

Kylo tried to jerk away again, tried to say something, but his mouth was full of Hux’s belt and all he could do was bite down, breathing harder. He was painfully aroused, his pulse throbbing, his insides on fire. He tossed his head and rattled against the cords.

“Oh? Did you want something? Why didn’t you say so?”

The sensation left his foot, he heard the rustle of Hux's quiet steps along the side of the bed, then the sudden and unexpected sensation of something flat pressed against his balls. Kylo jerked as much as he was able, and suddenly realized he might come as soon as Hux touched him. It would be humiliating. Hux would never let him forget it. But he was so close now, just on the edge, frustrated and needing just a little more to push himself over. He was grunting against the belt, low sounds leaving him with nearly every breath. He whined, and Hux pressed the flat object more firmly into his groin, just to the point of pain.

Kylo felt the mattress dip under Hux’s weight, not quite enough to indicate he’d climbed on. He felt a soft tickle against his stomach and an exhale against his cock, and realized that Hux’s lips were _there_ , his mouth so close. The pressure from his unsated arousal, the orgasm that wouldn’t come, was building in his skull now, behind his eyes, and he _wanted_. He thrust his hips up, but predictably, did not find Hux’s mouth.

Hux gave a small vocal sigh, and the pressure against Kylo’s balls disappeared. A moment later, Hux straddled him again, his hips and ass across Kylo’s chest, just above where Kylo’s cock would touch him. Kylo was too hot and sweating freely, and Hux’s skin slid against his. Hux made a disapproving sound as Kylo shifted, desperate to feel something, _anything_ , against his dick.

He felt the pressure of the flat object again, between his pecs this time.

“I am surprised you agreed to this. I wouldn’t have left, you know. I enjoy this too much, despite my opinion of you otherwise. But I enjoy it even more when you’re doing something this stupid.” He made a noise of dismissal. “All the orders I’ve given you in the interest of saving your life, and you follow this one. You really shouldn’t have.”

Kylo felt the pressure against his chest shift, the flat turning into a sharp point, and pulled as hard as he could against the cords when he realized what Hux was holding. It was his monomolecular blade. The sound he’d heard earlier was his wrist sheath, releasing the handle of the blade into his palm.

Every muscle in his body tensed as he bucked against Hux, grunting into the belt between his teeth. His heart hammered harder, and Kylo wondered if he would have a stroke before Hux stabbed him. He needed to throw Hux off, he needed to leave. But. Hux was holding the blade above his heart now, dragging the point across his skin, and Hux couldn’t, and absolutely _would_ -

It was the most arousing thing Kylo had felt in his life, being at Hux's mercy and having his life threatened like this. Hux leaned over him, the tips of his hair brushing against Kylo’s lips, the clean scent of his it touching his nostrils, only amplifying the fear, the alarm, the arousal coiling in his belly.

 _Fuck_. He was going to let this happen. The idea that Hux would either stop or kill him was just-

 _The knife._  The point of it against his skin, the pinprick tickle of the tip, made him worry that he would come untouched against Hux’s ass. He didn’t think that was possible, but he thought he might die if he didn’t come immediately.

He would almost rather Hux killed him, than be right about the fact that Kylo could get off on doing something this stupid.

As if Hux was the mind reader, he pressed his cheek into the side of Kylo’s face, then rolled against it, letting Kylo feel the smile against his lips. That smile. _Again_. Hux slid his lips lower, closer to Kylo’s ear, and brought the point of the knife further up, pressing the flat edge against Kylo's neck, the point very near the throbbing of Kylo’s pulse. It was less directly threatening, but it would still only take the right jerk of Hux’s wrist to kill him.

“You’re letting this happen. That’s nice. That means we might be able to do this again. And it doesn’t change anything, does it?”

Hux held his hips carefully up, and Kylo wondered if Hux was as affected by this as he was. Hux’s skin was hot too, and Kylo shifted, aching for pressure against his dick and settling for the slide of their damp skin together. He felt something hot and wet strike his skin, and realized it was Hux's cock, leaking onto his stomach.

Hux felt it too, then.

Hux rolled his wrist, pulling the knife away and pressing the wrist sheath against Kylo’s collarbone. After a moment, he pulled back, there was another _click_ , then the sound of something hitting the floor. Hux pressed his bare wrist to one side of Kylo's neck and his lips to the other, inhaling near Kylo's ear. The wrist sheath was gone.

Hux pulled back after the intake of breath, and there was a tug at the belt in Kylo’s mouth. Kylo's jaw muscles ached, and saliva ran freely from the corners of his mouth. Hux tugged harder, and the belt came free. Kylo took several hard breaths, licking at his lips, debating what to say.

Before he could decide, Hux bent down and kissed him again, brief, licking at the corners of his mouth, then pulling away again. Kylo followed his lips, wanting more. He wanted to hold the back of Hux’s neck, he wanted to slip a finger inside him, then his dick, he wanted to run his fingers through Hux’s loose hair, which he’d fantasized about but had never done-

“Are you ready for what comes next?”

Kylo made a sound of frustration, pulled against his wrists again. The soft cords were beginning to chafe, but the knots had not pulled tighter. “If it doesn’t involve my dick, I don’t want it.”

“Really?” Hux’s voice was light, condescending. His weight shifted, and Kylo felt him push himself up on his knees and slide further down the length of his body. “Are you sure?”

The damned belt was dragging against his skin again, and Kylo jerked, more a warning this time. “When I’m free, you’ll wish you’d have gone faster.”

“Is that so? Well, we’re nearly there.”

Kylo hissed as Hux stroked the flat of the belt along Kylo’s cock. It was too little pressure, and he flexed his hips up, seeking more. He was _so close_. Hux could do anything, including killing Kylo, and it would be a relief from the insane pressure he felt in every inch of his body.

Hux moved his hand quickly, passing the belt below Kylo’s thighs as Kylo rocked his hips in the air, seeking relief.

“There. I _involved your dick_.” Hux did an impression of Kylo’s flat Republican accent that would have been funny under other circumstances. “Now you can’t do anything beastly when I let you go.”

“I can't? Really?”

Hux wrapped the belt around the tops of Kylo’s thighs, tightening it, tighter than the bonds against his wrist and ankles. The belt rested just below his balls, and Hux’s finger stroked him a moment, presumably ensuring that Kylo was comfortable.

“I suppose you’re right. You’re always a monster.” Hux sounded disappointed, but straddled Kylo again, holding himself up. He was still wearing the robe, and Kylo felt the soft fabric against his shins as Hux arranged himself. “I’m not sure if you’ll like this part.”

Kylo thrust his hips up as far as he could, seeking pressure, some sort of touch, _anything_. “Like _what_? You can’t fuck me like this, and unless you plan on blowing me-”

“I told you before, I have no interest in fucking you. I’d rather you do the work.”

“Are you going to untie me? I can’t exactly prep your ass like this.”

“I can manage that myself.” Kylo sucked in a breath, and writhed again in frustration.

“Oh? You don't like that? I had no idea you enjoyed doing that so much.”

Kylo shook, a slow tremor starting. He was so close. He was beyond pain, nearly beyond thought. He felt like he would explode. “Yes, I like touching your ass! Now take the stars-damned blindfold off to let me see, if you’re going to do it to yourself!”

Under other circumstances, Kylo would have held back. But it was true, he loved fingering Hux’s ass. Hux held his usual neutral expression until Kylo’s fingers slipped inside him, and it was never long before he was falling apart beneath Kylo. It was a weakness for both of them, probably, but Kylo refused to be denied the pleasure of at least watching Hux’s expression as he did it himself.

“I'll remember that. But there's no reason to remove the blindfold right now, since that's not what comes next.”

Kylo was very near tearing himself free for relief, for anything at this point. But he was stopped by a patter of something wet against his chest, and then again. Kylo paused, holding his breath for a second, listening to his pulse pound in his ears as he tried to determine what the liquid was. Come? That didn’t make sense, Hux wasn’t in the right position. It was cold and thick, and he realized it was lube. Hux had lube in his hands, but was not using it on Kylo’s dick, nor did he hear the telltale sounds of Hux prepping himself with it.

He was just teasing Kylo. Of course.

“What. Is. Next,” Kylo said tightly, through gritted teeth. “I will break your neck with the Force and jerk myself over your dead body if you don’t touch me-”

Hux laughed, which stopped Kylo suddenly. Hux _never_  laughed. It wasn’t mocking or fake, he sounded genuinely _delighted_.

“Beg me for it.”

Despite everything, despite his desperation and the heat of his body and the frustrated feeling crawling all over his skin and threatening to choke him, Kylo responded with a mocking laugh. “I’m not going to beg you for anything.”

“No? A shame.”

There was a dribble of lube against his thighs that Kylo thought might be unintentional, then a slick hand around his dick, slathering him generously with lube. It was brief, too brief, but Hux slid his fingers to the base and leaned forward. Kylo held his breath as the head of his dick touched Hux’s rim.

And stayed there.

When Kylo flexed his hips forward, Hux pulled back. His fingers were still around the base, still holding Kylo in place, and Kylo wondered how he did that, how he was holding himself above Kylo.

But more important than that, he needed his dick inside Hux. Or _something_. He made an angry, frustrated sound, flexing up to find Hux’s hole, then trying to pull himself against Hux’s hand for friction.

Hux didn’t allow it, frustrating his efforts at both. After a moment, Kylo felt himself against Hux’s entrance again, the barest hint of pressure, and not enough. This time, Hux held himself still.

With dawning horror, Kylo realized what Hux was doing. He tried to cover his desperation with nonchalance.

“Really? I know you haven’t prepped yourself for my cock. This isn’t going to work. You haven't touched yourself yet.” He paused, trying to think of something impressive to say. “I can _feel_  you enjoying it, you know.” This was untrue, as Kylo was so on edge he could barely string words together, let alone manage any sort of Force control. But Hux wouldn't know that.

“Touch myself? No. I did that before you came. It was faster, and I could clean myself up afterward.”

"You... you got yourself off before I came," Kylo asked flatly.

"Of course. I wanted to take the edge off before you arrived." Hux pressed the head of Kylo’s dick against his rim with more pressure now, just at the top of his hole. Kylo’s dick slid out, catching between Hux’s ass cheeks. “I don't need to touch myself. I told you. This is the part where you beg.”

Kylo held his breath, unwilling to give on this point. He wouldn’t beg Hux. He never begged for _anything_.

But. Kylo was so close to an orgasm that Hux’s slick fingers at the base of his dick were almost enough. There was a bad moment where he realized that a few thrusts between Hux’s skinny ass cheeks would finish him. Though every part of him needed to come badly, he still loathed the idea of giving Hux the satisfaction.

He pulled his wrists again, dying to touch Hux, to grab him and fuck him hard, to come inside him and watch the expression on Hux's face as he came apart. The headboard groaned, the cords creaked, but he did not pull hard enough to free himself.

“No.”

“No? Are you sure?”

Hux slid Kylo’s cock back to his entrance. This time, Hux bared down, just enough for the tip of Kylo’s dick to slide in. Hux was tight, and Kylo made a helpless noise behind his teeth. If Hux slid down, it would be enough. He wondered how close Hux was.

Hux shifted again, releasing Kylo completely. Kylo’s cock fell heavily against his stomach, making a wet slapping sound and slicking his skin with lube. It throbbed painfully, and Kylo was beyond frustrated.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” he gritted out. “I can stop any time you want.”

“Really?”

Hux lowered himself, rubbing his ass along Kylo’s length, and Kylo hissed through his teeth. He should just lean into it, just let himself go. He wanted to. _Needed_  to. But Hux would never let him forget it. And he wanted to prove himself.

Annoyingly, Hux sounded unaffected. There was no tremor in his voice, and he was not breathing hard. His skin was hot against Kylo’s, and he could feel the hard length of Hux’s cock dragging along his stomach as Hux rubbed himself along Kylo. But he hadn’t slicked himself, and Kylo didn't think Hux was touching himself.

The idea that Hux had more self-control than him was suddenly unacceptable. He clenched his jaw and tried to control himself, willing his mind still, willing his thoughts to cease as his old Master had taught him. Willed the pressure away from his skull, his groin, his everywhere, willed his pulse to stop hammering.

Hux paused, likely in response to the sudden rigidness of Kylo’s muscles. Kylo had never been great at meditation, and his old efforts had been meant to quiet his mind while physically still, not stop himself from having an orgasm in the middle of kinky sex. So he was hyper aware of Hux’s fingers wrapping around the base of his cock again, guiding the tip of his dick to the hot pucker of Hux’s skin. He pretended indifference as Hux slid himself down, a more proper thrust this time.

Kylo feigned passivity, then jerked, trying to push himself further inside. But Hux had tied the cords around his ankles tight enough to ensure that he couldn't move his hips very far, and the belt around his thighs restricted his movements further. He knew he couldn’t hurt Hux, but he badly wanted relief.

And he knew Hux would slide off anyway, _tsk_ ing Kylo.

“I told you, you’ll have to beg.”

“I don’t beg.”

There was a long pause. Kylo felt fluid drip down onto his stomach, warm enough this time that he knew it was Hux’s leaking cock. Kylo was breathing heavily, hissing through his teeth. He wondered how Hux was fit enough to do all this bantha shit with his thighs. Maybe he was aching. It would serve him right.

Hux broke the silence. “But?”

“But-” Kylo tensed his jaw muscles, biting back the first desperate things that came to him. _I need to be inside you, I need to feel you on my dick, I need relief, touch me Hux, anything, anything, anything-_

“Just, sit down, just _do it_.”

“That’s an eloquent request.” Hux hand was still on his cock, and he teased Kylo again, rubbing the slick head around his hole, catching the rim. Kylo thrashed, and he could feel the bedframe flex against the cords. “Try harder.”

“Enough of this teasing shit! Either do it or don’t, I just-” Kylo bit off the rest, clenching his jaw again as Hux sank down again, pausing a moment. He whined through his teeth at the sensation of _Hux_ , hot and tight and perfect, just perfect-

Until it was gone again.

“Hux, fucking seriously, I’m-”

“ _Hux_ , oh, that’s very nice,” Hux mocked. “A name, and not just my title.”

Kylo growled, frustrated. He’d never used Hux’s name aloud before. “Fine, yes, _Hux_ , do it, or else-”

“Why would you assume I’d want to hear my name from your lips? I worked hard for that title.” More teasing, this time Hux slid Kylo’s cock up the narrow channel of his ass, very slick with lube now, but still hot, and he clenched hard around it.

“ _You little bastard_ -”

“I am,” Hux cut in. He leaned down, repositioning himself, pushing their cocks together and leaning down onto Kylo's chest, smearing the lube and sweat and precome leaking from both their cocks between them. He thrust once, twice, and it was pressure, it was some sort of relief, Kylo felt release building, and he didn’t care, he didn’t care if he came before Hux finished, it hurt, this was agony, this was _too much_ , and he could finish and fuck Hux later like always-

But before he tipped over the edge, Hux pushed himself up, leaving a chill damp across Kylo’s skin, the tip of Hux’s dick still dragging against his hip bone. He kissed Kylo’s jaw gently, and Kylo made a long, low sound of protest. Hux’s fingers found Kylo’s hair, and he pulled, his teeth finding his earlobe, tugging hard, his lips seeking the place behind his ear. Then he spoke, his breath hot, his voice firm and too loud.

“If you want this to end anytime soon, you will call me by the title I worked so hard to earn.”

“General! General, general, whatever you want, _Armitage_ , just-”

“So close. For that, you may have a small reward.”

He held Kylo’s cock again and pushed himself further down, halfway, slowly, so slowly. The friction, the tightness, the heat, it was too much, and not quite enough. Kylo was still breathing hard, at the edge, still at the edge, and he couldn’t go over, it was awful.  His head throbbed, his eyeballs ached in his skull, he could feel and nearly taste the blood pounding through every vessel in his body, but especially his cock. He needed only a little more. He needed Hux to sit down all the way, he needed to grab Hux’s hips and thrust into him fast, hard, needed Hux underneath him making the little sounds he made during sex, his face making those expressions that meant he was coming apart beneath Kylo.

Instead, Hux sat there, perfectly still. He clenched down on Kylo's dick, and Kylo whined. Hux leaned close again, and Kylo could hear his breath coming harder now, at least, but his voice was still even.

“Is that enough, then? Or do you want more,”

“More,” Kylo grit out. “More, you know it’s not enough, you know-”

Hux shifted, tightening his muscles again. “More what?”

“Fucking,” Kylo tried, and thrust up again. Hux allowed it once, then sighed and and pulled himself off. Kylo’s cock fell against his stomach again, slapping against the skin. He felt the soft tips of Hux’s hair brush his right nipple, felt it pool as Hux’s head lowered, felt the disappointed sigh against the skin of his chest.

“You were doing so well.” He shifted and lowered his ass, rubbing it along Kylo’s dick again, and _fuck_ , just-

“ _Fuck_ , General, yes, more, General, more-”

Hux sank himself halfway onto Kylo’s dick again. Kylo was losing control, and couldn’t help the involuntary thrust, the need to feel more of him, the pressure, the motion-

“More what? More what, Kylo Ren?”

Kylo made a sound, and he didn’t stop himself from saying it this time. “ _You_ , more, General,” He swallowed, and made another broken sound as Hux tightened again and pulled up, but not enough so that Kylo slipped out.

“ _Please_ , stars, _please_ , whatever you want, General, Hux, Armitage, _please_ -”

Hux made a contented noise, and Kylo felt him reach above him, felt a tug against his wrist. In the moment it took him to realize his hands were free, Hux had sunk back down on Kylo’s dick, taking him straight to the base, a small, helpless sound of defeat escaping him just before Kylo’s hands clamped down on his hips.

Kylo had just enough self-control to pause for a moment, to listen to the sound of their heavy breathing, and to wait as Hux shifted, getting himself into a better position. Wordless now, both making small sounds, shifting incrementally, Hux bracing himself against Hux’s chest, trying to find the best position.

When they were both ready, he began thrusting erratically, bringing Hux’s hips down against his own, the small sounds escaping Hux’s mouth, more helpless this time, more frequent.

It was relief, relief, _relief_ , the pressure and heat and speed that Kylo wanted, it was enough, it was almost enough, but the edge was still there, so he reached up and tore the blindfold off, and saw Hux staring directly at his face, his fingers squeezing Kylo’s chest hard enough to hurt.

Both of then were badly caught off-guard, but Hux’s expression of surprise folded again, into the unguarded look he wore just before he came. He grabbed one of Kylo’s palms and licked it, and Kylo grabbed Hux's dick, hard and flushed and standing straight up between them, stroking him roughly and mindlessly until he came inside him.

The orgasm was hard and painful, exquisitely so, and he let himself arch up, heard himself making a sound that was loud, wounded, disbelieving. And he came, and came, and _came_. He felt like he was emptying all of himself into Hux, and he was dimly aware of Hux’s own hot spill across his chest, that Hux clenched down on his dick, that Hux was making his own wounded noise, loud, desperate. He never did that.

They stayed frozen, locked around each other, Hux’s fingers gripping Kylo’s skin, Kylo’s dick growing soft inside Hux, Hux’s dick soft and messy in his palm. Unexpectedly, Hux lowered himself onto Kylo’s chest, directly into the puddle of come. Kylo felt his dick slide from his ass, and the wet spill of come and lubricant that followed.

Hux was breathing hard, and his fingers found Kylo’s hair. Kylo’s fingers, much drier and less covered in lube, found Hux's hair, and he began to run his fingers through it. It was soft and fine, much more so than he’d imagined. He closed his eyes, cupping his hand around the back of Hux’s head.

They stayed like that for a long time, their breaths slowing, their skin cooling. The come grew tacky and uncomfortable, and it was unlike Hux not to get up and make some disgusted remark about cleaning himself. But he continued to lay atop Kylo, his head tucked below Kylo’s chin, unmoving.

“Ren?”

Kylo, eyes still closed, grunted in response. Hux lifted his head, and Kylo cracked his eyes, annoyed at the chill that followed as Hux sat up. Kylo was comfortable, and not interested in anything else at the moment.

Hux’s expression, however, was alert and sharp, his eyes narrowed, his face framed in his loose red hair as he looked down at Kylo, his hands braced on either side of his shoulders.

“Are you ready for round two?”

Kylo wheezed in amusement, then grew more wary when he realized that Hux wasn’t joking.

“What?”

“I wouldn't want you to get too bored.” Hux leaned over him, rummaging in the cabinet next to the bed, retrieving a long, pronged object that Kylo suspected was some sort of xeno dildo. “I rented this room, and I intend to get my credit’s worth. If you aren’t ready…” he trailed off, holding up the blindfold, slightly damp with sweat. “Let me know, and I’ll start the foreplay again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo is concerned throughout that Hux may hurt or kill him during the sex. Hux doesn't, and the threat is more titillating to Kylo than serious. A belt is involved that is ambiguously threatening, and Hux does eventually gag and bind Kylo with it, but he doesn't hit Kylo with it. Consent is sought explicitly at the beginning of the fic, and though Kylo blithely agrees to whatever, it is strongly implied he can stop and free himself at any point if he doesn't like something.
> 
> I don't think there's anything heavier than that, but let me know if something should be tagged! I couldn't come up with very many for this fic.


End file.
